ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus
The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus is the main mobile suit in the first half of the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. It is piloted by Mikazuki Augus. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos fought many battles with its pilot Mikazuki Augus, it became too damaged to be repaired.HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Barbatos Lupus manual(Official English translation) It was then sent to the MS Workshop in Saisei, the home base of Teiwaz, for an overhaul. The new name "Lupus" was given by the Saisei's Chief Mechanic, who was also responsible for the mobile suit's maintenance. Based on Mikazuki's combat data, the mobile suit was reconfigured as a close combat unit, and its reaction speed and mobility were also increased, with adjustments made through the Alaya-Vijnana System to deepen the link between the machine's movement and the pilot's own senses. As a result, the Gundam Frame's response rate was adjusted to match with the speed that Mikazuki senses. Other changes to the suit's frame include the arms' frame being lengthened to match Mikazuki's senses, while the legs' frame were modified and has ground-use suspensions to help adapt seamlessly to combat in all environment.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Lastly, frame parts in the arm and leg joints were replaced by those reproduced by Teiwaz, this helps to resolve the accumulated damages and also improved their movability.1/100 Gundam Barbatos Lupus manual The boosters on the waist were based on those previously used by Barbatos 5th form Ground Type and 6th form. The suit's close combat armaments were rebuilt to better fit Mikazuki's fighting style, and handheld firearms were kept to a minimum, instead the suit uses exchangeable firearms attached to the forearms. Defense wise, as damage sustained until the suit gets close to the opponent is a major issue, it is fitted with light body armor that is designed to most effectively fend off the impacts of being shot by a greater use of curved surface. Armaments ;*Sword-Mace :A heavy, close combat weapon developed by Teiwaz's technicians for Barbatos Lupus, its shape and weight is designed to avoid hampering the MS' mobility. Although shaped like a sword, it is a chopping weapon rather than a slicing one. ;*200mm Gun :Mounted on forearms, the gun barrel faces backward when not in use and rotates forward when in use. The recoil when fired is absorbed by the weapon's rail slide, minimizing the effect on the control of the MS. Close combat weapons can be held in hand while the 200mm Gun is equipped. ;*Twin Mace :Smaller than the usual mace, the twin maces are easier to wield. Main weapon used by Barbatos Lupus in a melee.HGIBA 1/144 Option Set 5 box text(Official English translation) ;*Arm Rocket Launcher :Close to mid-range shooting weapons that fires 2.8m long rockets.HGIBA 1/144 Option Set 6 box text Like the 200mm gun, they are mounted on the forearms via rail slides that absorb recoil. The launchers normally face backwards and will rotate forward when used. If required, they can be fired while facing backwards. Close combat weapon can be held in hand while the launchers are equipped. ;*New Long Sword :A long sword forged by the MS workshop in Saisei for Barbatos Lupus' use.HGIBO 1/144 Hashmal manual Its blade is made of the same rare alloy as that used in mobile suit's frames, and in the hands of the right pilot, it can bisect a mobile suit. Not used in the anime. ;*Large Railgun :A large handheld electromagnetic launcher, its barrel slides forward when in use.HGIBA 1/144 Option Set 7 box text ;*Valkyrja Buster Sword :Borrowed from the V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar, it is a large sword that exceeds the mobile suit’s height and was designed for use against mobile armors. ;*Variable Mace :A mace with a spike-like claw that can flip out from the tip to catch the target upon impact.HGIBA 1/144 Option Set 8 box text A pair of variable maces are used in the manga by Barbatos Lupus against Galan Mossa's mobile suit team.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Manga) Season 2 Volume 2 Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub Arm :Like the original Barbatos, Barbatos Lupus has a pair of Sub Arms on its back for mounting weapons. They also contain a hidden claw each that can be used for attacking enemy units at the rear.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :The cable connecting the pilot to the machine's Alaya-Vijnana system is lengthen so that it can be extended out of the cockpit. This is to assist Mikazuki who has lost functions in his right arm and eye, but can regain them by connecting to the system. History Gundam Barbatos Lupus was first deployed during the defense of a half-metal mine run by Kudelia Aina Bernstein's Admoss Company. It aided the other Tekkadan's Mobile Suits, the Shiden and Shiden Custom, in repealing the attack of the Dawn Horizon Corps' Garm Rodi forces. After forcing the enemy to withdraw, the Barbatos Lupus stopped working due to an impact received from its hard landing earlier. Later it was deployed to fight off the Dawn Horizon Corps in space, destroying multiple Garm Rodis and eventually defeating the Hugo used by the group's leader Sandoval Reuters, leading to his capture by Mikazuki. During the Arbrau-SAU war, it was deployed alongside the Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City and some Shidens to aid Tekkadan's Earth Branch and protected McGillis during the conflict. During a later battle in the same war, it rescued a shocked and inexperienced Hush Middy from a Geirail Scharfrichter. The Barbatos Lupus was severely damaged in the battle against the Hashmal, a mobile armor from the Calamity War. It was then sent back to Saisei for an overhaul, and was upgraded into the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. Before the damaged Barbatos Lupus was sent to Saisei, a group picture of Tekkadan was taken in front of it. A copy of this photo was seen years later in the house where Akatsuki and Atra live in. Gallery ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus cel concept art.jpg|Concept art by Hiroshi Arisawa Barbatos Lupus Cockpit.png|Cockpit console mentioning its upgrade by Teiwaz (Ep 26) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 26) Sword-Mace (1).jpg|Close up (Ep 26) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 26) Sword-Mace (2).jpg|Dispatching a Garm Rodi with Sword Mace (Ep 26) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 26) Sword-Mace (3).jpg|Armed with 200mm Gun and holding Sword Mace (Ep 26) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 26) Sword-Mace (4).jpg|Face close up (Ep 26) ASW-G-08 - Gundam Barbatos Lupus.jpg|Close up (Ep 27) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 27) Sword-Mace (4).jpg|Defeating a Garm Rodi with Sword Mace (Ep 27) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 28) 200mm Gun.jpg|Attacking with two 200mm Guns (Ep 28) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 28) Twin Mace (2).jpg|Charging with Twin Maces (Ep 28) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 28) Twin Mace (3).jpg|Fighting with Julieta's Reginlaze (Ep 28) Gundam Barbatos Lupus with Twin Maces standing over Sandoval Reuters.jpg|Standing over Sandoval Reuters' Hugo (Ep 29) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 32) Sword-Mace (2).jpg|Fighting on earth (Ep 32) ASW-G-08 - Gundam Barbatos Lupus..jpg|Eyes glowing (Ep 37) Gundam Barbatos Lupus without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter.jpg|Without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (Ep 38) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (03).jpg|Charging Hashmal (Ep 38) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (05).jpg|Striking Hashmal's leg (Ep 38) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (08).jpg|Tearing Hashmal's parts off (Ep 38) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (09).jpg|Firing Rocket Gun (Ep 38) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (11).jpg|Wielding Helmwige Reincar's Valkyrja Buster Sword (Ep 38) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (14).jpg|Finishing Hashmal (Ep 38) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (15).jpg|A direct hit to the cockpit (Ep 38) 28.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (Episode 38) Close up (6).jpg|End of battle with Hashmal (Ep 38) Mobile Suit Gundam 40th anniversary project (Visual B).jpg|With Mikazuki Augus and Setsuna F. Seiei in key visuals for Gundam 40th Anniversary "Beyond" Game ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (GBON).png|In Gundam Battle Operation Next Cvhz7YUVYAAihS0.jpg|''Gundam Cross War'' picture SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Barbatus lupus.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Gundam Barbatos Lupus & 00 Qan［T］ (SGR PV 01).jpg|With 00 Qan［T］ in Super Gundam Royale PV Gundam Barbatos Lupus & 00 Qan［T］ (SGR PV 02).jpg|With 00 Qan［T］exchanging weapons in Super Gundam Royale PV SDGGGCR - Mobile Suit Iron-Blooded Orphans.png|With Barbatos Lupus Rex in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla HGIBO-GundamBarbatosLupus.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2016): box art HG Gundam Barbatos Lupus Twin Mace & 200mm Artillery Cannon Clear Color Ver..jpeg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Twin Mace & 200mm Artillery Cannon Clear Color Ver. (Gundam Expo World Tour Japan 2016 Winter exclusive; 2016): box art 100gundambarbatoslupus.jpg|NG IBO 1/100 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2016): box art 1-100 Gundam Barbatos Lupus -Clear Color Ver.-.jpg|NG IBO 1/100 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Color Ver. (C3 Anime Festival Asia Tokyo 2017 exclusive; 2017): box art SDEX-GundamBarbatosLupus.jpg|SD Gundam EX-Standard ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2016): box art BBSenshi-GundamBarbatosLupusDX.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #402 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2017): box art Notes & Trivia *Barbatos is the 8th demon of the Ars Goetia. **The word 'Barbatos' is derived from the latin "barbatus" which means bearded. The Ars Goetia demon is often depicted with a beard, and this is reflected on the suit via the red chin piece. *"Lupus" is Latin for "wolf". *With its Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter removed, Barbatos Lupus' eyes glows a blood red. This may pay homage to the EXAM System, where mobile suits utilizing this system will have red eyes if the system is activated. *Barbatos Lupus' battle with Hashmal maybe a reference to the biblical confrontation between demons and angels. From another point of view, it could look like a regal knight combating a dangerous monster. *An image similar to the sigil of the demon Barbatos can be seen on the console upon activation. In addition, the Teiwaz logo can also be seen. References External links *Gundam Barbatos Lupus on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Official Site)